


Битва за Атлантиду (Battle for Atlantis)

by Anakris



Series: Остров Огня (Island of Fire) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Epistolary, Gen, Oral History, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Отчет из первых рук Уильяма Лоуренса по делу о первом Затоплении Атлантиды.
Series: Остров Огня (Island of Fire) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712164
Kudos: 2





	Битва за Атлантиду (Battle for Atlantis)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Battle for Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321279) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



_Это запись сообщения непосредственно от Уильяма Лоуренса о первом Затоплении Атлантиды, написанная Сунь Каем в 1807 году. Переведено с китайского на английский язык Артуром Хаммондом в 1812 году._

_Следует отметить, что эта история была частью личной беседы и записана без ведома мистера Лоуренса._   


* * *

Это было в начале июня 1800 года – тогда я был первым лейтенантом на борту "Голиаф". Фактически - это был мой последний рейс в качестве её первого лейтенанта, хотя я полагаю, что это не имеет значения.

Конечно, до всех нас доходили слухи об этом месте – рассказы из вторых и третьих рук от торговцев и самые обычные домыслы. Заметьте, я уже видел это место раньше, гораздо раньше - ещё во время своей карьеры на борту другого корабля. Тогда остров был точно таким же, как и всегда – голая скала, негостеприимная и почти безжизненная. Как и все остальные, я думал, что он не может поддерживать жизнь какого бы то ни было поселения.

И вдруг там кто-то поселился. 

Вначале все шутили и никто не воспринимал это всерьёз. Каждый день мы думали, как услышим о том, какой ужасной ошибкой было там поселиться, и как поселенцы будут вынуждены покинуть его, поджав хвосты. Каждый был согласен, что это неизбежно. А потом эти истории стали всё более и более запутанными – и всё более тревожными.

Торговля - вот в чём дело. Дешёвая, чистая соль, которой они торговали. И, конечно же, вода. Самая сладкая, самая чистая пресная вода, которую вы только могли бы надеяться пить, и они нашли её на том камне, который до этого все считали почти бесполезным.

Чтобы понять важность острова, вы должны осознать две вещи. Во-первых, количество припасов, требуемых для морского путешествия через Атлантику, и то, сколько для этого нужно пресной воды. И во-вторых, местонахождение этой ранее бесплодной скалы. Находясь в центре Атлантики, она отмечает среднюю точку почти всех торговых путей в Новый Свет. Основать торговый порт на этом острове было мечтой каждого трансатлантического купца с тех пор, как была открыта Америка. Но никто не мог этого сделать по одной причине – пресной воды на острове не было.

Но только не сейчас. 

Когда существование колонии на этом острове (тогда мы еще не знали, что поселенцы называли его Атлантидой) было доказано торговым судном Ост-Индской компании, вернувшимся из Карибского моря, это вскружило немало голов. Кто-то в Лондоне подсчитал, что прибыль и сбережения, создаваемые торговым портом на острове, исчисляются десятками миллионов - и каждый мог понять, насколько это будет выгодно. Возможность даже просто пополнить запасы воды на острове была бы неоценима, а уж торговый порт...

Конечно, нас послали захватить остров почти исключительно из финансовых соображений, но в этом был и стратегический элемент. В конце концов, если мы могли видеть ценность острова, то и наши враги тоже. А ущерб для нашей торговли, если бы французы захватили остров и установили там крепость, был бы гораздо хуже, чем кто-либо мог представить.

Итак, мы были отправлены. Всего было три корабля – HMS* "Голиаф" и два небольших фрегата для его сопровождения. Все были уверены, что на острове не будет настоящей обороны и что даже меньших сил было бы достаточно. Так же мы были уверены, что мы узнали эту новость первыми и у нас есть чистая фора перед всеми нашими врагами.

Конечно, мы ошибались в обоих случаях. Французы наступали нам на пятки, а Атлантида - это самое далёкое от беззащитности место, какое только можно себе представить. Но я забегаю вперед.

Официально переговоры начались 14 июня. Однако мы прибыли 13-го числа и бросили якорь рядом с тем местом, которое, как мы предполагали, было наиболее часто используемым. Там виднелись следы уличного движения, а на берегу были разложены рыболовные снасти, возможно, для просушки. Там же находилось и большинство зданий. И что это были за здания…

Раньше на острове вообще ничего не было. Ничего – ни деревьев, ни травы, ничего, что можно было бы использовать в качестве строительного материала. Конечно, ничего похожего на это мы и не увидели. Стены оказались высотой с киль Голиаф*, и их камни были настолько гладкими, что казалось, будто они были одним-единственным камнем. За ними виднелись деревья, яркие и зелёные, и верхушки зданий. Все они были сделаны из камня, бледно-серого, огранённого и гладко отполированного – всё от стен до крыш и многочисленных колонн, поддерживающих их. Всё это было сделано из камня.

Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как они всё это там получили, откуда они это взяли и как они продолжали получать всё больше и больше. И не только камень показался нам странным и внушающим благоговейный трепет, но и каменная кладка, в которой были построены здания. Это было такое мастерство, какого не увидишь за пределами того, что осталось от более древних цивилизаций. Любое из зданий на Атлантиде было бы как дома в Древнем Риме или Греции.

Именно это, я думаю, и заставило нашего капитана так осторожно относиться к нашему первому контакту. На тот момент наша запланированная стратегия даже не включала в себя какие-либо боевых действий. Атлантида - молодое поселение, думали мы, простого проявления силы будет достаточно. Если они достаточно умны, то сами передадут свои флаги.

Правда, тогда у Атлантиды даже флага не было, чтобы сдать.

Тем не менее, эта работа по камню была поразительным зрелищем, весьма далёким от того, что мы ожидали. Мы думали, что в лучшем случаем это будут хижины, или даже палатки. Но нас встретили не простенькие грубые жилища, о которых мы думали, а город с каменными стенами и зданиями, которые даже на расстоянии производили какое-то тревожное впечатление. И дело было не только в статуях драконов на их крышах, сидящих как безмолвные часовые над этим местом.

Уровень инженерной мысли и архитектуры говорил о группе более сильной, крупной и гораздо более изобретательной, чем мы ожидали. Особенно мы это поняли в тот момент, когда не смогли объяснить, откуда они вообще взяли строительные материалы. Не могло быть и речи о том, что их привезли – даже целый флот кораблей не смог бы доставить весь этот камень на остров за время существования поселения.

Итак, чувствуя, что за поселением стоит какая-то большая сила, капитан Фоули был осторожен. Наш первый контакт состоялся под белым флагом перемирия.

Я, как первый лейтенант "Голиаф", имел удовольствие участвовать в этой первой встрече. Конечно, я был не один – было ещё несколько наших младших офицеров, а также представитель правительства, мистер Стаффорд Левитт, чья задача состояла в том, чтобы официально принять капитуляцию Атлантиды и, я подозреваю, стать первым её губернатором.

Кажется, это было очень самонадеянно с нашей стороны.

На берегу нас встретила... наверное, их можно было назвать только делегацией. Но какая это была делегация! Все они были очень молоды – самый старший, должно быть, был моложе меня, а мне едва исполнилось двадцать два. Остальных нельзя было назвать иначе, как детьми. Девушки лет восемнадцати, не больше. И, конечно же, их лидер.

По-моему, в одной статье его называли королём-ребёнком Атлантиды, хотя он не был настолько уж молод. Гарри Поттер, как он представился тогда, не мог быть старше шестнадцати. Он вёл себя не очень по-королевски, но было ясно, что он здесь главный.

Что из себя представляют Атланты...? За ту неделю, что мы провели на острове, я видел их очень много – пожалуй, больше, чем кто-либо другой. И то, что я до сих пор помню лучше всего – это то, насколько чистыми они все были. Особенно во время той первой встречи – хотя мы все были в лучшей форме, конечно, есть определенные аспекты жизни корабля, от которых невозможно полностью избавиться. Хотя атланты носили возмутительно откровенную и в некоторых случаях почти ничего не скрывающую одежду, было трудно не чувствовать себя немного неопрятным рядом с ними.

Вы вряд ли часто замечаете, как пахнет человек, но атланты вообще ничем не пахнут.

Я думаю, они сразу поняли, зачем мы прибыли, хотя, полагаю, это было бы невозможно скрыть. Те корабли, которые они видели раньше, были в лучшем случае китобоями или торговыми судами – наша была линейным 74-пушечным кораблём, а эскорт был едва ли менее устрашающим. Цель их создания – и присутствия в этом месте – была довольно очевидна.

Итак, приём, который мы получили, был довольно холодным. Теперь я понимаю, что атланты не самые дружелюбные из поселенцев – они никогда никого не приглашают остаться, и чем быстрее вы покинете их берега, тем счастливее они будут. Но с нами они были особенно холодны, я думаю. Это неудивительно: мы не могли бы произвести худшего впечатления, даже если бы встретили их дулом пистолета.

Представитель, которого с нами послали, был дураком. Единственная причина, по которой мистер Левитт не потребовал капитуляции от Гарри Поттера сразу же, заключалась в том, что он был слишком взволнован тем, что его встретил ребёнок. Он всё пытался поговорить со старшим из группы - его звали Чарли Уизли.

\- Сэр, я здесь как представитель правительства Его Величества, чтобы начать переговоры и установить...

Пока он говорил, можно было видеть, как атланты замыкаются.

\- Ты лаешь не на то дерево, приятель, - кажется, именно так сказал мистер Уизли, прервав длинную речь, и с явным британским акцентом, хотя я не мог точно определить его происхождение.

\- Но вы британец! - сказал мистер Левитт, - О, это все меняет – раз вы британское поселение, это значит...

\- Это ничего не значит, потому что это не британское поселение. Атлантида - вот что это такое, - ответил Гарри Поттер. - Итак, чего ты хочешь? Если вы здесь не для того, чтобы торговать, то вам здесь не рады.

По общему мнению, это был ужасный первый контакт. Наш представитель продолжал настаивать на том, что Атлантида - британская, поскольку и мистер Уизли, и Гарри Поттер явно были британцами по происхождению. Я думаю, к тому времени, когда он наконец понял, что ничего не добьётся, мы уже полностью выдали себя. Когда стало очевидно, что атланты не захотят прислушаться к голосу разума и поступить разумно, как выразился Мистер Левитт, он выдвинул свое требование.

\- Вы немедленно сдадитесь, сэр, - сказал он Гарри Поттеру. - Или вам придётся познакомиться со смертельной силой.

И что же сказал на это Гарри Поттер?

\- Нет.

Они очень резкие люди, атланты, говорят коротко и по существу – настолько, что трудно воспринимать их манеру говорить иначе, чем наглость, не говоря уже об их акценте. Но тогда мы этого не знали – нет, мы думали, в том числе и я, что наше сообщение было неправильно понято, что Поттер не знал, от чего на самом деле отказывается.

\- Сэр, вы понимаете, что отказ выполнить наши требования означает, что мы должны будем принять меры, - сказал мистер Левитт, немного не находя слов, - мы будем вынуждены напасть на вас.

\- Нет, не вынуждены, - ответил на это Гарри Поттер, - тебя никто не заставляет ничего делать. Но ты все равно это сделаешь, потому что ты хочешь этот остров.

\- Тогда вы должны понять, что должны сдаться...

\- Нет, не должен, - сказал Поттер, - я ничего не должен делать, и мы не сдадимся, потому что мы не хотим этого. Но мы выберем защищаться самостоятельно.

\- С помощью чего? - кажется, спросившим это был один из младших офицеров, и его вопрос звучал весьма недоверчиво при этом. Я был с ним согласен. Даже при наличии стен не было никаких признаков настоящей обороны, никаких береговых батарей в поле зрения.

Думаю, именно поэтому ответная улыбка Поттера была такой тревожащей.

Тогда мы, конечно, не стали нападать. Выдвинув свои требования и предъявив ультиматумы, мы отступили назад к "Голиаф", и атланты наблюдали за нами всю дорогу. Оказавшись на борту, мы обсудили этот вопрос и то, как... необычно всё это было. Все были согласны, что атланты должны были сдаться перед лицом более могущественной силы – и хотя кто-то высмеял это как глупость с их стороны... было в этом что-то беспокоящее.

В конце концов, нельзя было смотреть на Атлантиду и говорить, что её построили глупые люди. В одной только архитектуре присутствует хитрость, от которой невозможно отмахнуться, и люди, которые построили нечто подобное за такой короткий промежуток времени, не пошли бы за невежественным простаком. Лёгкий отказ Гарри Поттера сдаться и его уверенность в своей позиции могли быть пустым убеждением с его стороны... но с другой стороны, это могло иметь под собой реальную основу.

И у нас все еще не было ответа на вопрос, откуда Атлантида берет свои строительные материалы.

Было и еще кое-что; хотя это, казалось, не беспокоило представителя правительства, это беспокоило некоторых из нас, моряков. Судя по тому, что мы видели, Атлантида оказалась населена в основном детьми. И было что-то действительно мерзкое в самой мысли открыть по ним огонь.

Итак, был составлен альтернативный план. На следующее утро корабли должны были провести большое артиллерийское учение. Конечно, это была тактика устрашения – обычно такие вещи не делают так близко к берегу. Но это был наименее разрушительный способ показать Атлантам, с чем они столкнулись. Все согласились, что это великолепный план. Мы даже ждали этого с нетерпением.

Атланты нас опередили. Теперь я понимаю, что они делают это каждую ночь – они делали это каждую ночь, когда мы были там, конечно, и я слышал от других кораблей и торговцев, что они тоже это видели. Что-то вроде их церемонии, хотя нельзя не бледнеть при мысли о том, как они тратят впустую ценные ресурсы. Хотя выглядело это действительно грандиозно.

Фейерверк начался на закате – одинокий след белого вихря взорвался в грандиозном красно-золотом шоу над островом. За ним последовал ещё один, чистый золотой свет, взорвавшийся расширяющимися кольцами. А ещё, и ещё. В общем, фейерверк длился где-то полчаса – полчаса непрерывной бомбардировки светом.

Мы потеряли дар речи. Да, это смотрелось очень красиво. Я никогда не видел такого зрелища, даже китайские фейерверки не могли бы сравниться. Но скрытый в нем подтекст поразил нас больше всего. У атлантов были фейерверки, а значит – был и порох. Что, в свою очередь, могло значить любое количество вещей – любое количество оружия – к которому они могли иметь доступ.

После этой бомбардировки на корабле была тихая ночь. Ужин в тот вечер можно назвать... довольно мрачным.

На следующее утро, как и было запланировано, мы провели артиллерийские учения. Разумеется, все прошло без сучка и задоринки – у "Голиаф" и её эскорта были прекрасные экипажи, хорошо приспособленные к своим обязанностям. Это было самое прекрасное упражнение с оружием, на какое только можно было надеяться, и оно определённо привлекло внимание атлантов. Они стекались на берег посмотреть, и это немного улучшило наше настроение. Было трудно слушать и смотреть как стреляют пушки на палубах под ногами, и не чувствовать в этом определённой уверенности. И всё же - не было той зрелищности, что была у фейерверка в глухую ночь.

И конечно же, атланты на берегу - дюжины их, и все они были слишком молоды, чтобы их можно было назвать действительно взрослыми. Это тоже портило нам настроение, учитывая то, что некоторые из них действительно радовались этим упражнениям... Как дети, наслаждающиеся зрелищем. Невинность их наслаждения столкнулась с нашей мрачной обязанностью захватить остров любыми необходимыми средствами...

В тот же полдень мы снова отправились на берег, и Гарри Поттер встретил нас снова, на этот раз с более многочисленной делегацией – хотя я полагаю, что большинство из них были там только для того, чтобы наблюдать за встречей, а не для того, чтобы принимать в ней участие. Наш представитель от правительства повторил свои ультиматумы, сделав не столь тонкие ссылки на учения с большим оружием, приказав Поттеру увидеть смысл.

Мистер Левитт даже сделал жест в сторону собравшихся - в основном детей - и спросил Поттера, действительно ли он хочет, чтобы они пострадали от его упрямства.

\- Если вы нападёте, не моё упрямство повредит нам, - сказал на это Поттер. - Это будет на вашей совести, а не на моей.

Его ответ не изменился – и, судя по тому, что я видел, никто на этом острове с ним не спорил. Они не хотели сдаваться – и не боялись нападения с нашей стороны. Признаюсь, это было странно неприятно. Даже несмотря на фейерверк, мы все ещё чувствовали, что у нас есть явное преимущество перед ними, и во всём этом был грозный тон. И они, как мы чувствовали, заставляли нас действовать.

Мы вернулись на корабль и стали обдумывать свой следующий шаг. Некоторые предлагали одну быструю атаку, достаточную, чтобы показать атлантам, на что мы действительно способны. Другие, мужчины постарше с собственными детьми, колебались и хотели попытаться вразумить поселение. Третьи предлагали более хитрые способы подчинить остров себе.

В конечном счёте мы выбрали для себя один из окольных путей.

На второй день дождались наступления темноты и начала фейерверка. Когда он закончился, я и ещё четверо мужчин - одним из них был капитан Райли, тогда ещё младший лейтенант - спустили шлюпку на воду и отплыли к суше. Все мы были одеты в самое тёмное, чтобы наша одежда не выдала нас, когда мы кружили вокруг того, что, как мы надеялись, было менее используемой стороной острова, чтобы выйти на берег незамеченными.

План был составлен с определённой оптимистической идей избежать вооруженного конфликта. Идея состояла в том, что мы проберемся на остров украдкой, а затем захватим его лидера – Гарри Поттера – когда его защита будет ослаблена. Когда их предводитель будет захвачен и окажется в наших руках, мы сможем претендовать на остров без кровопролития. Подобный поступок всё ещё оставлял горький привкус во рту, но не так, как если бы был открыт огонь по острову.

Добраться до суши было нетрудно – все часовые, находившиеся на острове, были сосредоточены на наблюдении за "Голиаф" и её эскортом, а остальные жители острова либо спали, либо всё ещё, как мы надеялись, были заняты последствиями фейерверка. Когда мы добрались до острова, нас никто не заметил, и поэтому мы направились к стенам, что окружали сам остров.

Сейчас я знаю, что стены были построены, чтобы защитить остров от штормовых приливов, а не от захватчиков – Атлантида находится довольно низко, и даже её самая высокая точка будет затоплена в настоящий шторм. Атланты были вынуждены построить свои барьеры, чтобы защитить поселение от таких событий, и, как, казалось бы, и все вещи, они решили построить их грандиозными. Я бы не сказал, что эти стены защитили бы их от настоящей бомбардировки, но также не могу представить их совершенно бесполезными. Они сложены из цельного камня и имеют толщину почти в два фута. Чтобы пробить любую из них, требовалось нечто большее, чем одно пушечное ядро.

Однако перелезть через них было не так уж трудно. Они не были невероятно высокими, и мы смогли подтолкнуть друг друга вверх, а потом спуститься. И там, по ту сторону стены, мы встретили не какое-то противодействие... а подсолнухи. Их было целое поле - поле, до краёв заполненное цветами человеческого роста, и все они были в полном цвету. Сейчас-то я знаю, что это самое распространённое растение на Атлантиде, но тогда это было самым далёким от того, что мы ожидали увидеть.

У нас была своего рода карта, составленная на основе приблизительного расположения зданий и стен, а также того немногого, что мы могли видеть поверх них постройки были сосредоточены в одном районе, за исключением нескольких разбросанных дальше. Мы знали, что некоторые участки острова, должно быть, использовались в качестве сельскохозяйственных угодий. Мы ожидали злаки, возможно - картофеля. Не цветы. Это вызвало у нас какое-то странное настроение.

Так много из того, что мы испытали до того момента, было не тем, что мы ожидали. Это действительно сказывается на душевном равновесии человека - быть так часто сбитым с толку.

По другую сторону подсолнухов нас встретила еще одна стена, такая же высокая и толстая, как и та, которую мы преодолели первой. За ней тоже оказалось поле с солнечными цветами. Я думаю, что они разделяют все свои поля такими стенами, возможно, чтобы свести к минимуму ущерб для своих культур, если одна из них будет нарушена океанской водой. Разумная привычка на таком месте, но крайне неприятная – не говоря уже о нагрузке на организм – когда пытаешься прокрасться незаметно. Знаете, есть определённое количество стен, на которые можно взобраться, прежде чем это начнёт сказываться на вас.

К тому времени, как мы добрались до самого поселения, мы устали, перепачкались в грязи и никогда больше не хотели видеть никаких подсолнухов – и мысль о том, что нам придется возвращаться тем же путём, только с пленником, нас совершенно не привлекала. Но, конечно, в конце концов мы этого и не сделали.

Я бы не сказал, что был первым посторонним, который узнал об этом, но определенно оказался среди них. Однако Том Райли был тем, кто заметил первым.

Там, на обочине, как я полагаю, главной улицы города Атлантиды, лежал дракон. Теперь я знаю, что он был примерно среднего веса – он был размером с Жёлтого Жнеца, я думаю, или даже немного меньше. Но когда темно и вы, конечно, не ожидаете увидеть дракона, этот размер увеличивается до гигантского и нависает над вами.

Никто не знал о драконах Атлантиды до этого момента. Мы понятия не имели - вообще никто понятия не имел. Это была тайна, которую атланты держали в секрете, и, возможно, это первая причина, по которой они так не любят гостей. К тому же в тот момент мы уже привыкли к мысли, что обладаем большей военной мощью по сравнению с Атлантами, так что это поразило нас, заставив побледнеть и лишиться дара речи.

А потом, как только мне удалось убедить себя, что мы могли бы прокрасться мимо этого дракона, что он наверняка был единственным... мы увидели остальных. Они спали кучами по всей главной улице, и их было больше, чем я мог быстро сосчитать – точно больше дюжины. Некоторые из них были всего лишь легковесами, размером с Винчестер, другие - легковесными бойцами... но их было так много. Именно тогда мы поняли, почему Поттер был так уверен в себе. С таким количеством драконов и порохом, к которому они, очевидно, имели лёгкий доступ, атлантам не составило бы труда уничтожить наши корабли одним махом.

Не было никакого способа добраться до Поттера и увести его незамеченными, особенно в присутствии драконов. Один-единственный необычный звук - и они бы все проснулись. Это был не тот риск, на который мы были готовы пойти. А поскольку драконы не только присутствовали, но и наш флот ничего о них не знал, то нашей первоочередной задачей было вернуться на корабли и предупредить.

Нам этого не удалось. Я не совсем понимаю, что произошло – возможно, проснулся один из драконов или нас просто обнаружили. Я помню… помню вспышки света в темноте, а потом ничего. Я не рискну предположить, что именно произошло – хотя некоторые подозревали, что это был какой-то ядовитый газ, который атланты могли выпустить из бутылки. Но эффект был мгновенным и очень реальным.

Мы очнулись в плену, с тем самым человеком, которого нас послали схватить, за каменной решеткой, стоящей между ним и нами. Это был не первый раз, когда меня схватили, и не последний – но это был, безусловно, один из наименее обнадёживающих. Потому что пока Поттер был нашим дознавателем, его дракон был нашей охраной.

Да, у вождя Атлантиды был дракон. Хотя не могу утверждать с полной уверенностью, но совершенно уверен, что Атлантидой правит совет пяти, а Поттер является одновременно членом и их лидером, и что у каждого из них есть дракон.

Я не знаю, сколько драконов обитает на Атлантиде – наверняка больше двух дюжин, судя по тому, что я видел во время своего плена. Насколько я могу судить, там было четыре породы – средневесы, одного из которых мы увидели, два вида боевых легковесов и просто легковесы. Дракон Поттера - её звали Лантика – была одной из самой лёгкой породы, красная драконица с гривой золотых рогов. Из-за них она немного походила на льва.

Поттер не был ни удивлен, ни обрадован, увидев нас. И хотя мы, естественно, отказывались делиться какой-либо информацией, его догадки были недалеки от истины. Именно во время этого общего допроса я начал понимать, почему этот скользкий мальчишка возглавил остров. В Поттере чувствовалась какая-то резкость выжившего. И я не сомневаюсь, что если его принудиль, он легко мог бы превратить это в военную хитрость.

С тех пор прошли годы – Поттер должен быть уже взрослым, и он защищал Атлантиду в течение многих лет. Я могу только догадываться, что это за генерал в наши дни.

В любом случае, теперь у Поттера были пленники и очень веская причина держать их взаперти. В конце концов, мы узнали правду об Атлантиде. По крайней мере, мы так думали.

\- А теперь посмотрим, как Мистер Левитт это раскрутит, - сказал Поттер на прощание после первого допроса, - полагаю, это тоже будет наша вина.

С тех пор я долго думал об этом, о том, в чём Поттер всегда был так непреклонен. Он всегда винил нас. И хотя я не могу отрицать, что он был прав, делая это, но он ставил точку, очень острую точку. Интересно, почему?

В тот день мы не виделись с Поттером после допроса. Позже я узнал, что он и мистер Левитт в течение всего дня неоднократно встречались, обменивались многочисленными угрозами и что Поттер отказался нас отпустить. По правде говоря, я думал, что он никогда этого не сделает – тайна Атлантиды была, как мне казалось, слишком драгоценна, чтобы её можно было так просто раскрыть. Хотя они и были детьми, я подозревал, что они скорее казнят нас, чем позволят посторонним узнать, что у них есть драконы.

Но тогда я думал как военный человек. Однако в Атлантиде нет военных. И хотя Поттер иногда проявляет хитрый ум военного стратега... он им не является. Он губернатор, и главная его забота – счастье своего народа. Народа, который был в основном детьми. Хотя сам Поттер мог бы убить нас, чтобы защитить их, я сомневаюсь, что большинство людей на этом острове сделали бы так же.

Несмотря на всех драконов их мощь и изоляционистские взгляды, Атлантида – это мирное место. И, я думаю, ничто не может служить более убедительным доказательством этого, чем их драконы.

Они не носят сбрую, драконы Атлантиды. Я думаю, что именно поэтому мне никогда не казалось странным отпускать Темерейр без неё. Я не имею ни малейшего представления о том, как они справляются с обузданием своих драконов – потому что очевидно, что они это делают, товарищество между Поттером и Лантикой и всеми другими драконами и их народом, которое я видел, было отчетливо похоже на близость дракона и старшего в упряжи. Но они не носят никакой сбруи и, судя по тому, что я видел, не летают строем.

Хотя, конечно, они вообще не летали, пока мы были там. Они все-таки прятались. Тем не менее, драконы Атлантиды не обучены военному искусству, я уверен в этом.

Что они делают, если они не военные? Я не совсем уверен в этом. Я слышал от проходящих мимо кораблей, что они видели как драконы Атлантиды пролетали над огромными рыбными фермами, расположенными в нескольких милях от острова. Так что можно полагать, что они служат транспортом, если не чем-то еще. И я слышал, что был один торговец, который остался в Атлантиде на несколько дней, чтобы сделать ремонт, и видел, как драконы играли в мяч, хотя я не знаю, насколько это правдиво. По правде говоря, я понятия не имею, по какой причине они держат драконов. Возможно, только для того, чтобы сохранить их.

Еще больший вопрос - откуда они их взяли, но никто не знает на него ответа.

Лантика, драконица Поттера, оказавшаяся нашим стражем на протяжении большей части нашего заточения, была не очень откровенна, предпочитая задавать много собственных вопросов. В основном она спрашивала о мире за пределами Атлантиды – так что я думаю, что все драконы вылупились на Атлантиде, от первого до последнего. Лантика хвасталась тем, что была первой, самой старшей из драконов на острове. Мне было интересно, не делает ли именно это Поттера лидером острова, раз он оседлал первого дракона Атлантиды.

\- Нет. Я стала предводительницей драконов, потому что мой Гарри - предводитель людей, - сказала Лантика на это.

Они относились к нам очень хорошо, пока мы были у них. Нас хорошо кормили - в основном рыбным супом, но обычно к нему прилагалась огромная миска салата. Теперь я знаю, что он был сделан из подсолнухов, так как это самое съедобное растение на острове. И конечно же... воды было в избытке. Действительно, в ту же ночь нас отвели в баню Атлантиды, чтобы мы могли помыться. И хотя это было не так приятно, как горячие ванны Лох-Лаггана, это было... нечто.

Таким образом, мы ни в коем случае не подвергались жестокому обращению во время нашего плена, но это продолжалось в течение нескольких дней, и большую часть времени нас держали в нашей камере под бдительным оком драконов. Мы видели людей только тогда, когда они приносили нам еду, и хотя эти люди иногда задерживались, они не давали никакой информации, только задавали вопросы.

И эти люди были главным ответом на вопрос о том, почему Атлантида не британская колония. Там были британцы, да, но кроме них были так же дети других национальностей. Индийская девушка по имени Парвати была одной из наших охранниц, пока Лантика отсутствовала, и она тоже была капитаном дракона, маленького зелёного легковеса. Ещё там был чёрный мальчик с серо-голубым драконом, кажется, его звали Дин. Были и другие – мимоходом я услышал французский, русский и многие другие языки, на которых говорили на острове. Это было многонациональное поселение, и одному Господу известно, как оно возникло.

На второй день меня одного забрали из нашей камеры. Они знали, что я был самым высокопоставленным офицером в группе, и Поттер хотел допросить меня одного. Это был короткий и несколько странный допрос. Мы были, как я полагаю, на центральной площади города – с людьми и драконами, бродящими туда-сюда и все время наблюдающими. Мы сидели на краю красивого фонтана, и мне казалось, что я гость на экскурсии, а не заключённый.

\- Насколько вероятно то, что они действительно откроют по нам огонь? - это был первый вопрос, который задал Поттер. И перед лицом того обращения, которое мы получили, а также реальности этого поселения, я не смог ответить иначе, чем честно.

\- Пока они не знают о драконах - очень, - признался я, - расположение Атлантиды неизмеримо ценно, а вы сделали её пригодной для жизни. До тех пор, пока они думают, что есть хоть какой-то шанс захватить остров, они не перестанут пытаться сделать это. В конце концов, прибегнут к стрельбе по поселению. Сначала сделают предупредительный выстрел, чтобы показать, на что мы способны. И если это не заставит тебя сдаться…

Поттер подозревал это, и, несмотря на всю свою уверенность в способности поселения защитить себя, он не был так уж уверен в том, что выйдет из такой бомбардировки невредимым.

\- Я надеялся выбраться из этой ситуации без чрезмерного применения силы, - мрачно признался Поттер, - но я догадывался, что другого выхода нет. Если они не остановятся и не уйдут без принуждения... тогда мы их принудим.

Тогда я ещё не знал, что именно он задумал. Я предположил, что драконы могут атаковать корабли, сбрасывая бомбы с высоты. Если бы у них были бомбы и если бы их цель была верной, они могли бы легко уничтожить все корабли, оставаясь вне досягаемости пороховых пушек. Это было бы разрушительным нападением, и многие люди бы погибли, несмотря ни на что.

Мне показалось, что тогда я понял, почему Поттер хотел помешать этому случиться. Для кажущегося мирного урегулирования это было бы чрезмерным применением силы, и посланное таким образом сообщение было бы очень жестоким.

Но в конце концов то, что задумал Поттер, не исполнилось ни в тот день – или на следующий.

Потому что именно в тот день прибыли французы.

Всё это я узнал уже после, от тех, кто действительно это видел. В течение всего дня те из нас, кто попал в плен к атлантам, были совершенно не в курсе происходящего. Но произошедшее было достаточно хорошо записано, и я думаю, что могу дать достаточно точное описание.

Французские корабли – их было пять – были замечены ближе к вечеру, и капитан Фоули принял решение. Хотя не было никаких сомнений в том, что "Голиаф" сможет удержать свои позиции даже в более тяжёлой ситуации, никто не хотел рисковать в таком шатком положении. Наша тройка против французской пятёрки не была в благоприятной позиции - но только если не добавить ещё один элемент.

Защитить Атлантиду от французов было легче, чем отнять её у них, и даже пара пушек, перевезённая с борта одного из наших кораблей на остров уже стала бы четвёртым углом битвы. И даже с ограничением по дальности это могло решить исход сражения ещё до его конца. Кроме того, несколько снайперов, размещенных на острове, могли бы нанести значительный урон французским войскам из-за укреплённых стен самой Атлантиды.

В конце концов, сентиментальность молодых поселенцев мало что значила перед лицом надвигающегося врага. И я полагаю, что это было и в некотором роде защитой - без сомнения, у поселенцев было бы гораздо больше шансов выжить, если бы британские войска полностью контролировали ситуацию.

Итак, было решено, и как можно скорее была предпринята атака. Люди, которых можно было не использовать при подготовке кораблей к битве, набились в шлюпки и направились к острову с твёрдым намерением захватить его силой.

Я понимаю, что это была отвратительная история. Поттер встретил людей на берегу, как всегда, и был немедленно поставлен на мушку вместе со всеми членами своей делегации. Ответственность за жизнь этих подростков полностью перешла на нашу сторону. Произошло что-то вроде потасовки, и хотя сам Поттер не пострадал, некоторые из его людей были ранены. Никто не умер, хотя я понимаю, что к этому было очень близко. В конце концов Поттер сдался и повел людей к самому городу.

  
И в этот момент драконы Атлантиды объявили о своем присутствии. Лантика была с нами в этот момент, присматривая как обычно, но она улетела при первом же звуке драконьего рёва. И пока мы оставались одни за непроницаемыми каменными решетками, то слышали только рёв драконов и редкие выстрелы. Характерные звуки битвы.

  
Впрочем, битвы была недолгой. И не обошлась без жертв. Насколько я понимаю, драконы, как и люди Поттера, получили несколько ударов – и тех наших, кто пришли, погибло восемь человек. Но не как в историях - будучи съеденными заживо.

  
Их заживо сожгли.

  
В конце концов сражение закончилась почти так же быстро, как и началась. Это было грязно, хаотично и жестоко, и это маленькое чудо, что мы не потеряли больше людей. В одно мгновение Атлантида превратилась из того, что считалось слабой, наивной колонией, в значительную военную мощь. И хотя даже самые крупные драконы Атлантиды всего лишь среднего размера, в их численности заключена огромная сила.

  
И как факт - как минимум некоторые из них могли дышать огнём.

В любом случае, это положило быстрый и жестокий конец битве. Силы, посланные для атаки и захвата острова, были стремительно и эффективно окружены. И по мере того, как они присоединялись к нам в нашем заточении, смятение на борту кораблей только росло. Хотя они и не знали, что произошло за укреплениями, но они, по крайней мере, видели драконов – некоторые из них потом полетели на берег. Так что теперь нашим войскам приходилось сражаться не только с французами, но и с неожиданными драконьими силами самой Атлантиды, а также с потерей людей, посланных на остров.

Люди, которые присоединились к нам в нашем заключении, представляли собой жалкое зрелище. Опалённые и обожженные, охваченные страхом, немногие из них могли что-то большее, чем бормотать в ужасе – один открыто рыдал всю ночь. Он видел, как его друг сгорел заживо, и я не думаю, что он когда-либо оправился от этого. Даже те, кто вышел из боя относительно невредимыми, были потрясены и сбиты с толку. Именно от них мы узнали о французах и приближающейся опасности. Именно от нас они узнали, в каком тяжелом положении мы оказались на самом деле.

Но даже тогда им потребовалось немало времени, чтобы понять, что произошло и с чем они столкнулись.

Тем временем Поттер был вне себя от ярости. Хотя я знаю, что атланты никого не потеряли, было много раненых, и драконы были возбуждены и разгневаны – многие из них также получили огнестрельные ранения. То, что они сразу же не начали массированную атаку наших кораблей - это маленькое чудо.

\- Здесь есть четырнадцатилетняя девочка, которая чуть не погибла, и всё ещё может потерять ногу, - сказал Поттер нам позже. - Надеюсь, оно того стоило.

Конечно, мы защищались – и наши потери были гораздо тяжелее, чем у них. Мы потеряли людей; восемь хороших человек действительно погибли из-за их драконов. Но Поттер был совершенно непреклонен по этому поводу.   
\- Вы напали на нас, - он сказал только это. И судя по тому, как потом рычали на нас наблюдавшие за нами драконы, они тоже нам не сочувствовали. Никто на острове не сочувствовал.

Это было и впрямь удивительно, то, что драконы не атаковали наши корабли, но они действительно этого не сделали. Укрепив свою оборону и убедившись, что захватчики заключены в тюрьму, они уселись на берегу, как сторожевые псы, зорко следя за кораблями – на расстоянии пушечного выстрела, но в количестве, одновременно вселяющем тревогу и сбивающем с толку. Где атланты держали драконов, и как они могли прокормить их всех на этом маленьком острове? Ни у кого не было ответов, и не было времени размышлять над этим, потому что французы приближались быстро.

Они, должно быть, увидели драконов издалека, потому что шли под белым флагом, держась на расстоянии от наших кораблей и приближаясь к острову мирно - по всем параметрам. Я не сомневаюсь, что их приказы были такими же, как и наши, хотя у французов было одно явное преимущество. Они не произвели такого ужасного первого впечатления.

До сих пор мы постоянно оскорбляли атлантов и угрожали им; пытались напасть на них тайно и были захвачены; а теперь предприняли попытку вторжения и потерпели ужасную неудачу. В общем, мы показали самое худшее проявление нашей доброй воли, какое только могли. Было бы явным преуменьшением сказать, что атланты не питали к нам никакой любви. Тот факт, что большинство из них казались англичанами, не имел никакого значения.

Французы были гораздо более осторожны, и с присутствием драконов, рычащих при каждом движении наших кораблей, британцы мало что могли сделать, кроме как наблюдать, как французы посылают свою делегацию. Никто не знает, как всё прошло – Поттер встретил французских представителей на берегу, а окружившие их драконы наблюдали всё время встречи. Они проговорили около получаса, и после французская делегация вернулась на свой корабль. Хотя нет никакого способа узнать, что действительно было оговорено на этой встрече, я думаю, что могу догадаться об этом с некоторой точностью, исходя из природы Атлантов, насколько я её знал.

Есть и свидетельства последующих лет, разумеется. На Атлантиде нет посольств, и никому из посторонних никогда не разрешалось там селиться. Ни англичанам, ни французам, ни американцам – наиболее частым торговым партнёрам Атлантиды – не было позволено даже задерживаться надолго в окрестностях острова.

Итак, что бы ни предлагали французы, ответ Поттера был, без сомнения, таким же, как и для нас. Французы совершили несколько поездок на берег, чтобы продолжить переговоры, возможно, чтобы предложить Атлантиде договоры и подарки, но все эти поездки были короткими и всегда заканчивались возвращением французов на свои корабли. Насколько нам известно, Атлантида никогда не принимала от французов ничего, кроме честной торговли. И не от кого-либо ещё, раз уж на то пошло.

После того, как французы сделали свои предложения, начался напряжённый период ожидания. Британцы следили за французами, французы следили за британцами, и за каждым из них наблюдали более двух дюжин крайне раздражённых драконов. В течение дня или около того никто не осмеливался что-либо предпринять, только ожидая, когда кто-то первым нарушит внезапное трёхстороннее противостояние. И всё это время французы пытались договориться с атлантами. Даже с очевидным равнодушием атлантом к предложениям французов, это не было хорошей позицией для нас. Нужно было что-то предложить.

Только на второй день после того, как французы бросили якорь, капитан Фоули осмелился послать на берег человека – одного из своих младших мичманов. Он смиренно попросил атлантов поставить изложить условия, на которых они будут готовы освободить своих пленников.

Не думаю, что Поттер ожидал этого. Он не был готов ни к чему, кроме сопротивления – он готовился сражаться за свою землю. И несмотря на то, что у него было много пленных и все основания для недовольства, он не ожидал, что мы уступим первыми; он не ждал компромиссов.

Я думаю, именно поэтому меня снова вывели на встречу с ним. Я помню это очень отчетливо – только перевалило за полдень, и солнце стояло в зените. Меня отвели на одно из подсолнечных полей, где цветы были ещё молодыми, с тяжёлыми и низко склонёнными бутонами. Ещё одно странное место для допроса.

\- Чего хотят твои люди? - Спросил меня Поттер, расхаживая взад и вперед по полю, явно недовольный.

Признаюсь, я был не совсем готов к этому вопросу и к той горячности, с которой его задал Поттер. 

\- От Атлантиды? - Осторожно спросил я.

\- Я знаю, чего вы хотите от Атлантиды – вы хотите, чтобы ваш чёртов порт был здесь, чтобы облегчить вашу торговлю и трансатлантические путешествия, - ответил Поттер. - Но что мне нужно сделать, чтобы заставить вас уйти? Вас и чёртовых французов.

Нам действительно нужен был порт на Атлантиде, но теперь я знал, что это недостижимая цель. Как я ни старался, я не мог придумать ни одного мыслимого способа достижения этого даже в будущем. Не с твёрдым положением атлантов на острове и их драконами. Несмотря на их малочисленность, у них было преимущество дома – они контролировали землю и, очевидно, имели средства, чтобы прокормить своих драконов. И по крайней мере одна из присутствующих пород была огнедышащей.

Конечно, теперь мы знаем, что была не только одна такая порода. Это были все они – каждый дракон на Атлантиде, от первого до последнего, может выдыхать огонь.

Нет, я не преувеличиваю, ни в коем разе. Каждый дракон на Атлантиде может дышать огнём. Это хорошо задокументировано, и я думаю, что именно по этой причине вера в то, что все драконы дышат огнём, так широко распространена. На Атлантиде это действительно так. Был даже трактат этого натуралиста, боюсь, я совсем забыл его имя, того самого, который случайно оказался на борту торгового судна, стоявшего на якоре у берегов Атлантиды, когда они проводили одну из своих огненных церемоний. Я понимаю, что это воздушный танец драконов Атлантиды, в котором они дышат огнём в узорах. Я слышал, что это невероятное зрелище, хотя сам его никогда не видел.

Тогда мы этого не знали, разумеется. Впрочем, даже один огнедышащий может уничтожить целый флот. Нет ничего опаснее для корабля, чем огнедышащий дракон.

Так что нет - я не мог придумать способа, которым мы могли бы захватить остров. Поэтому с этим и с неудавшимся нападением, всё ещё свежим в моей памяти, я решил снова быть честным с Поттером.  
\- Если мы сможем быть уверены в том, что наши враги не будут строить здесь укрепления, - сказал я, - хотя это и не самое оптимальное решение для нас, оно было бы... предпочтительнее альтернативы.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Поттер, - если вы не можете быть здесь, то никто не может.

Он несколько циничен, лидер Атлантиды. Но учитывая то, с чем он столкнулся - и что должен был защищать - я полагаю, что он имел на это право.

\- Этого не будет достаточно, - сказал он. - Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты не вернешься с новыми кораблями?

На это я ничего не ответил – да и не мог ответить. Хотя Атлантида и находилась в довольно выгодном положении в нынешней ситуации, это был всего лишь одинокий остров. И хотя его ресурсов явно хватало, чтобы прокормить и людей, и драконов, я не думал, что эти ресурсы бесконечны. Местоположение острова оставалось ценным, не говоря уже о ценности огнедышащих драконов острова – то, за обладание чем парламент отдал бы всё.

Хотя я сомневался, что кто-то сможет захватить остров, я не думал, что никто не станет пытаться. Попытки будут. И попыток будет много.

\- Ясно, - сказал Поттер в ответ на моё молчание. - Тогда ладно.

Меня не было там, когда Поттер изложил свой собственный ультиматум нашим войскам, но он был записан сотни раз. Я даже знаю подлинную формулировку того, что Поттер сказал мистеру Левитту. 

\- Я верну тебе твоих людей, и ты уйдёшь. Если вы этого не сделаете, я буду топить ваши корабли один за другим, пока вы не уйдёте - так или иначе.

Полные условия, которые дал Поттер, были очень похожи на его первоначальные. В будущем Атлантида будет приветствовать купцов, даже британских. Но если любое британское военное судно снова приблизился к Атлантиде, оно будет немедленно потоплено. Насколько я понимаю, французы получили такое же предупреждение, хотя, возможно, оно было менее суровым, чем наше.

В тот же вечер нас отвели на берег, где уже лежали наши мертвецы - восемь тел, почтительно завернутых в белые простыни. Потребовались две шлюпки, чтобы доставить нас обратно на "Голиаф", где капитан Фоули встретил нас с мрачным облегчением.

\- Мы можем захватить остров? - спросил он меня.

И я просто ответил: 

\- Нет.

Во многом благодаря мистеру Левитту мы не отплыли сразу – он отказывался сдаваться; он отказывался признать, что мы потерпели неудачу в нашей миссии, – но отчасти это было также из-за французов. Наше положение было очень шатким, и хотя и мы, и они были изгнаны из Атлантиды, существовал шанс, что это всё равно приведёт к битве между нами – мы в самом деле ждали этого. Поэтому мы колебались и медлили – мы думали, что у нас есть некоторое время, прежде чем драконы нападут, и мы всё ещё можем уйти. Мы убедили себя, что у нас есть время подготовиться.

Так что вместо того, чтобы немедленно отплыть, мы не спускали глаз с французов, сокрушались о том, что всё это было бесполезно, проклинали Атлантиду и её драконов и оплакивали наших погибших. Так прошел целый час. И пока мы ждали, что драконы встанут на крыло и начнут атаку, а французы поднимут паруса, а ветер изменит направление…

Одна из наших кораблей начала набирать воду.

Она просто начала тонуть, без предупреждения и видимых повреждений – вода просто просачивалась через швы, и дыры открылись, казалось бы, без всякой причины. Несмотря на все попытки экипажа корабля залатать её, ничто не остановило течь. Укрепления сдавались, а пакля не выдерживала, и всё это время корабль набирала всё больше и больше воды. Через час трюм был полон до краёв. Через полчаса после этого они начали спешно перевозить товары на "Голиаф", так как ситуация была объявлена безнадёжной.

У французов была такая же проблема – самая маленькая из их фрегатов, хорошенькая 34-пушечная, уже погружалась глубже, чем наш 38-пушечный эскорт. Одну, затонувшую без видимой причины, можно было бы списать на какую-то странную, необычную случайность, но две из них в одно и то же время точно таким же образом?

Атлантида выполнила свою угрозу быстро и жестоко – она потопила два судна за один заход, и до сих пор никто не знает, как они это сделали. О, существует множество теорий – самая популярная из них состоит в том, что наряду с огнедышащими драконами атланты, должно быть, приручили и морских змей, и по их требованию они нападают на тех, кого Атланты считают своими врагами. Нет никаких доказательств этого или чего бы то ни было – только их бесспорная способность потопить любой корабль в непосредственной близости, если они захотят, в любой момент, когда захотят. Действительно, каждый выживший после потопления Атлантиды клянется, что на них никто не нападал. Они просто утонули.

Я думаю, что до сих пор Атлантида потопила более дюжины кораблей во время различных сражений, а может, и того больше. И хотя я всё ещё считаю, что с присутствием драконов остров почти невозможно захватить, драконы почти никогда не принимают участия в сражениях Атлантиды. Им это просто не нужно.

Это эффективный и удивительно мягкий способ закончить сражение. Никто не пострадал во время потопления тех первых двух кораблей, никто не утонул. Спуск кораблей на дно был достаточно медленным, чтобы их можно было не только легко эвакуировать, но и спасти значительную часть припасов. В то время как люди и товары, которые они сохранили, перевозились на борт "Голиаф", мы беспомощно наблюдали, как она затонула – вскоре после маленькой французской фрегаты.

И всё это время атланты наблюдали с берега - среди них был Гарри Поттер, а рядом с ним сидела Лантика. Они не радовались, они вообще не издавали ни звука. Просто наблюдали. Это, так или иначе, делало всё ещё хуже.

Как только наши люди и товары оказались на борту, мы начали спешно готовиться к выходу в море. Французы делали то же самое. Больше не было никаких сомнений в решимости атлантов – они потопят все наши корабли, один за другим, если мы останемся. Итак, мы собрались уходить. Но прежде чем мы это сделали – как раз когда мы начали разворачивать паруса – Атлантида сделала своё последнее предупреждение.

Все началось с огненного шара, который вылетел с берега, пролетел между нашими двумя силами и упал в океан, где в конце концов зашипел.

Это способность одних из их драконов - породы Лантики, хотя я, к сожалению, не знаю её названия. Возможность подобного - ещё одна загадка Атлантиды, но именно эта порода драконов обладает способностью выплёвывать устойчивый шар пламени, который может пролетать расстояние в добрых двести ярдов и более. Я думаю, что они выплёвывают какую-то пылающую жидкость, возможно, похожую на кислоту, которая будет гореть до тех пор, пока останется что-то для поддержания пламени.

За первым огненным шаром последовали еще два, пролетевшие в тандеме и плюхнувшиеся в воду почти на равном расстоянии. А потом ещё четыре. И, наконец, шесть, все они достигли одинакового расстояния, приземлившись рядом и почти в одном и том же месте. Ритмичная, хореографическая демонстрация силы, расстояния и точности, которых могли достичь их драконы.

В любой момент они могли бы поджечь наши корабли, если бы захотели, и их драконам даже не пришлось бы расправлять крылья. Я могу только представить, каких расстояний они могут достичь с высоты.

В горьком и опустошённом настроении мы наконец покинули Огненный остров.

У нас по-прежнему больше вопросов об Атлантиде, чем ответов, и первоначальный вопрос о том, где они получают свои строительные материалы, является наименьшим из них. Я видел рисунки того, как выглядит Атлантида в наши дни. Они добавили много зданий, некоторые из них более четырёх этажей высотой. Кроме того, они добавили к острову гавань с каменным пирсом, который простирается на добрую сотню ярдов от берега.Теперь они покупают товары исключительно для того, чтобы их продать. И, естественно, они по-прежнему не принимают поселенцев и не допускают длительных посетителей.

Откуда берутся их драконы? Никто этого не знает. И хотя я слышал о попытках проследить их происхождение, до сих пор нет однозначных ответов. Откуда взялись сами атланты и каким образом они оказались на этом острове? Этого тоже никто не знает. Как они нашли воду? Это один из самых хорошо хранимых секретов острова.

Будет ли она когда-нибудь завоевана? Пока потопление Атлантиды остается в пределах их возможностей, я сильно сомневаюсь в этом.

В общем, я не считаю Атлантов злыми людьми, что бы там ни говорили другие. Они недружелюбны, в этом нет никаких сомнений, и ярые изоляционисты. И пока Поттер жив, я очень сомневаюсь, что Атлантида встанет на сторону другого народа. Пока они остаются самодостаточными, они будут держаться особняком. Но это не является злом по своей сути. И, возможно, для всех участников этой войны будет лучше, если Атлантида останется в стороне.

Хотел бы я снова посетить это место? Возможно.

Но только не на борту военного корабля.  



End file.
